


Его болевая точка

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Rating: NC17, UST, Ustengrav
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: О болезненных и драматичных отношениях Джима и Себа.Встреча с Эвер Холмс стала самым грандиозным и потрясающим событием в жизни Мориарти. Всего пять минут, но какие! Полковник Себастьян Моран ощущает появление нежелательного соперника, но их близость с Джимом всегда была больше похожа на борьбу и ненависть, нежели на страсть или привязанность. Иногда голоса безумия может заглушить только лишь секс. Иногда твой любовник может пустить себе пулю в лоб.





	

Эти стены пахли водой и гнилью. 

Казалось, что плесень прочно въелась в камень, разъедая его и превращая в ничто, словно служа немым помощником для всех заключенных, старающимся сломить неприступные стены. Крики и вопли мук безумцев эхом отражались от них, достигая чуткого слуха Джима и заставляя его собственное б е з у м и е пуститься в пляс, опалить тело обжигающим огнём и до боли впиться в мозг, разрывая его и выпуская на волю монстров, самых жестоких и кровожадных из всех, коих знали когда-либо люди.

– Здесь есть каннибалы? Люди завещают свои тела науке, каннибалы были бы более благодарны.

Ох уж это безумие… Что вы знаете о нём? Когда даже среди тёмной и тихой ночи оно снедает вас изнутри, разрывает и уничтожает, заставляя вопить и биться в истерике где-то глубоко внутри себя, страдая от жаркого пламени боли и мучительного наслаждения. Как не мог обезумить тот, кто видел этот мир полностью, так ясно и чётко, как не видел никто другой, со всеми его грехами, ошибками, иронией. О, этот мир был способен свести с ума любого, особенно природного гения, нашёптывая ему, что струящая меж пальцев чужая кровь - это безумно сексуально.

Быть рождественским подарком? Да не было ничего проще, если так хочет мистер Холмс. Единственный вопрос, который при этом задал Джим, звучал как: «В каком виде?» И любой ответ не остановил бы его.

Впрочем, ответ и пояснения Майкрофта Холмса внезапно распалили интерес криминального гения. Джим обернулся, медленно поднимая взгляд и оценивающе смотря на старшего Холмса в попытках прочесть его, понять. Ради кого этот человек мог идти на такие непозволительные уступки? Чей запах исходил от него, что моментально возбудил Джима и практически довёл до экстаза?

Её глаза… Эвер. Это было лучше наркотиков, ярче самого мощного оргазма, это был секс посредством взгляда, когда оба они поняли, что нашли равного себе. Шаг ближе, вперёд, соприкосновение, словно проклятого стекла между ними нет и никогда не было. Губы так близко от прозрачной поверхности, дыхание опаляет стекло, страсть ядом растекается внутри и разносится кровью, отравляя весь организм. Оба сознания открыты, они буквально приглашают и соединяются, совокупляются, растворяясь друг в друге. Понимает ли это Майкрофт, ожидая, пока истечёт время этого краткого свидания? Ревнует ли он сестру к проклятому безумцу или хладнокровному политику нет дела до того, что атмосфера в камере заметно накалилась? Эта встреча, крохотные пять минут, доводят Джима до исступления, – лучший аттракцион в мире. 

Пойми меня, прочти меня, возьми меня… Что бы ты ни задумала – бери. Разделяй и властвуй, это твоё.

Нега, наслаждение, удовлетворение. Опустошённость, как после секса. Быть выпитым до дна и помнить её взгляд, её запах, её тихий и едва различимый стон. За эти пять минут они, не произнеся ни звука, не имея возможности даже прикоснуться друг к другу, обсудили гораздо больше, чем если бы вступили в открытую беседу.

Джим подарил ей всё, что она хотела. 

Ему было наплевать, что она возьмёт.

Эта встреча перевернула его мир.

***

 

Всю обратную дорогу Джим был непривычно задумчив и молчалив. Так же молчалив он был и по прибытию в штаб-квартиру. Себастьян Моран, полковник в отставке, поначалу задумчиво косился на босса, затем недовольно хмурил брови, ощущая чужой запах и осознавая, что кто-то со всей возможной наглостью полностью завладел всеми мыслями преступного гения. 

Время шло, и Себастьян, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, молча заварил кофе и поставил чашку на стол перед Джимом. Мориарти лениво глянул на неё и охотно вдохнул терпкий согревающий и бодрящий аромат, столь удачно смешивающийся с запахом полированного дерева, из которого была изготовлена новенькая мебель его комнаты-кабинета. 

– Тебя так Майкрофт Холмс зацепил? – всё же нарушил тишину Моран, усаживаясь на диван напротив Джима и закидывая ногу на ногу. Он привычно сложил сцепленные в замок руки на колене и чуть наклонил голову, пристально смотря на босса. – Улетал ты в более… бодром настроении. 

Джим лишь поморщился в ответ, словно такое предположение оскорбило его чувство прекрасного. По сути, так оно и было.

– Ну что ты говоришь, Себастьян! Он такой… скучный, – с некоторой ленцой в голосе отозвался Джим, не сводя взгляда с чашки. При этом его чуть передёрнуло. – Он пригласил меня выступить в качестве подарка для одного весьма интересного человека. Очень необычного… Очень, Себ, очень.

От того, каким тоном это произнёс Джим, Морана тоже передёрнуло. Он прекрасно научился различать оттенки настроения Джима Мориарти по его голосу, и подобное заявление буквально коробило, вызывая внутри что-то похожее на… р е в н о с т ь.

– Ты же не ревнуешь? – мурлыкающим тоном спросил Мориарти, лениво поднимая голову и с хитрой улыбкой смотря на Морана. – Это было бы так глупо, дорогой полковник! Или ты бы тоже хотел на Рождество такой подарок, м?

– Джим… – Моран поморщился и отвернулся, выражая тем самым своё отношение к столь щекотливой ситуации. Он не любил подобные игры и намёки, благо, сегодня они были в комнате одни. 

Полковник был человеком военным, прямым и в чём-то простым, его Джим давно научился читать без особых проблем, и такая реакция невольно распаляла, заставляя хотеть поиграть, пошалить, подразнить. Джим достал из кармана телефон, повертел его в руке, быстро тыкая на кнопки, затем глянул на часы и улыбнулся.

– А знаешь… – добавил он. – Мне понравилось радовать людей. Хоть у нас и нет ёлки, но это не отменяет подарков, верно? Мы столько лет знакомы, а я тебя на Рождество ещё не радовал!

Джим встал и, расстегнув пиджак, неспешно приблизился к Морану. Тот опустил ногу на пол, словно намереваясь встать, но ему этого просто не позволили: Мориарти опустился на пол у его ног, спокойно, но уверенно разводя чужие колени. Хитрый, коварный взгляд обжигал, и Себастьян ошарашено распахнул глаза, практически забывая как дышать и говорить. 

Джим? Перед ним? На коленях?..

Обычно он предпочитал наоборот. 

Тонкие пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра, и Себастьян невольно вздрогнул, не узнавая босса, а тот прочертил пусть своей рукой до самого паха полковника, сжимая твердеющий бугорок. 

– Это было слишком легко, – улыбнулся Джим, прежде чем перевозбуждённый таким зрелищем и действом Моран уловил подвох. 

Мориарти внезапно подался вперёд, прикасаясь губами к чужому паху через ткань брюк, и Себастьян не сдержал стона возбуждения, как внезапно дверь распахнулась. Моран ошарашено обернулся, а Джим даже не поспешил отстраниться, так как в такой позиции из-за спинки дивана его просто было не видно. Так что он спокойно и нагло играл зубами с бегунком молнии на брюках старого друга.

А на пороге застыл молодой человек в деловом костюме и явно с военной выправкой – один из подопечных и верных Морану людей.

– Вы звали, сэр? – спросил он, смотря на босса. – Простите, если заставил ждать.

В этот самый момент Джим сжал пах Морана рукой, заставляя полковника вздрогнуть всем телом и скрыть стон в наигранном кашле. Если визитёр и заметил странность в этом, то вида он не подал.

– Я никого не звал! – рявкнул Моран на юношу, пока Мориарти не выкинул очередной финт.

– Но мне пришло сообщение… – рассеянно пояснил юноша.

Себастьян вспомнил, как Джим вертел в руках телефон и кому-то писал. Чёртов ублюдок придумал подобную выходку буквально пять минут назад.

– Вон! – закричал Себастьян, и парнишка испуганно скрылся за дверью, плотно закрывая её за собой.

Только тогда Джим отстранился. Он уже не улыбался, а пребывал в торжествующем спокойствии, явно добившись своего. Он знал, что Моран никогда в жизни не вскроет их связь, тем более, не дай бог, перед подчинёнными. А значит, подобная, несколько неловкая, ситуация введёт его в полный ступор.

– Почему? – на полувыдохе спросил опустошенный подобным Моран. – За что ты так?..

Мориарти лишь пожал плечами и неспешно вернулся к своему столу. У каждого в мире была своя болевая точки. Про болевые точки Морана Джим давно знал всё. Её он каждое утро созерцал в зеркале. И как бы полковник не пытался этого скрыть, криминальный гений давно заметил, как мал шаг от дружбы до болезненной зависимости.

Это осознание вызвало в полковнике нескрываемую ярость. Он вскочил, развернул к себе Мориарти, хватая его за грудки и с силой резко вжимая в стену. От удара Джим поморщился, но промолчал, а в его подбородок уверенно упёрлось дуло любимого браунинга полковника, однако решительное выражение лица Морана вызвало лишь смех преступного гения.

– Чего же ты? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Не стреляешь?

Рука с зажатым в ней пистолетом дрогнула. Возможно впервые за всю жизнь полковника в отставке. 

– Заряжен? – театрально спросил Джим, вскидывая брови и даже не пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки.

– Заряжен, – решительно ответил Моран таким тоном, словно вот-вот спустит курок.

Мориарти чуть повёл голову вбок, соскальзывая с дула и тут же пошло обхватывая чёрный ствол влажными губами. Втянув его в рот, Джим скользнул обратно, отпуская дуло и улыбаясь, затем повторил всё это, посасывая браунинг словно лучший в мире леденец. 

– Ты что творишь? – едва слышно прошептал Моран, шокированный таким зрелищем.

– Развлекаюсь, – так же тихо ответил Мориарти, расплываясь в довольной улыбке чеширского кота.

\- Чёртов псих… – бросил Моран, отпуская Джима и убирая пистолет.

– Только заметил? – вновь вскинул брови Мориарти. Ему нравилось, когда Себастьян так изумляется его поступкам. – Ты так соблазнительно ревновал, что я не удержался…

– Замолчи! – полковник гневно ударил кулаком в стену рядом с лицом Джима.

Наступила пауза. Картина на стене предательски дрогнула, но не упала.

– От тебя воняет… – с ненавистью прошептал полковник, смотря в невозмутимые глаза Мориарти. – Какой-то паскудой… 

– Так пахнет безумие, – перебил Мориарти, пожимая плечами. – Я, знаешь ли, впервые сегодня столкнулся с человеком, который меня понимает. Эти голоса, – он указал себе на висок, чуть подаваясь вперёд и шире раскрывая глаза. – Они вот здесь. Звучат, не замолкая ни днём, ни ночью. Мой мозг кипит, он – вечный двигатель. Неудивительно, что я немножечко тронулся рассудком, Себастьян. Постоянно… каждый день… – голос Мориарти нервно дрогнул, и он отвёл взгляд. – Постоянно… каждый день… Голоса, голоса, голоса… Они шепчут, поют, звучат, доводят меня, заставляя смотреть на этот мир, понимать его, но не иметь возможности закричать!

Внезапно его речь прервали грубым и бесцеремонным поцелуем. Сколько отчаяния вложил полковник в этот жест, было известно лишь ему одному. Однако Джим уверенно попытался оттолкнуть его, и Себастьян послушался, отстраняясь и переводя дыхание. Теперь он уже рисковал и играл по-крупному. Джим был диким, его нужно было приручить. Дрессировки военный никогда не боялся. 

– Что ты себе позволяешь? – разражено, даже несколько истерично спросил Джим, хмуря брови. 

– Я знаю всё про твои голоса, – спокойно ответил Моран. – И я знаю, как хотя бы на время заставить их умолкнуть.

Сказав это, он решительно опустился перед Джимом на колени. Послышался лязг бляшки ремня и звук раскрываемой молнии. Прохлада приятно обдала гениталии Мориарти и тёплые губы на контрасте обхватили головку его члена.

Нечестный ход. Перестановка сил. Поистине грязный приём.

Джим прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, откидываясь спиной на стену. С его губ сорвался стон, от скользящих влажных движений голоса и правда стали затихать. Концентрируя сознание на том, что ему отсасывал самый неприступный человек на свете, Джим ограждался от другого, и тело заныло, требуя расслабленности и разрядки. Моментально захотелось ощутить влагу между ягодиц, получить толику грубости и боли, словно это хотя бы на миг могло приблизить его к обычному реальному человеку, пусть даже приземлённому, но свободному от голосов. 

Чужие губы решительно скользили по стволу, то погружая в горячую и влажную полость рта, то освобождая и обдавая прохладой комнаты. Непроизвольно Джим сжимал в своих пальцах пряди чужих волосы, пока его любовник двигал головой и рассеяно гладил его ноги. Но стоило Джиму двинуть бёдрами навстречу, как Моран отпустил его член и распрямился, внимательно смотря в глаза возбуждённого друга.

– Чего ты сейчас хочешь? – тихо спросил он.

– Грубее… – шёпотом ответил Мориарти и его взгляд стал рассеянным. – Больнее. Чтобы здесь, – он указал себе на грудь. – Тоже что-нибудь почувствовать. Чтобы стало с т р а ш н о.

Чтобы ощутить себя живым.

– Беси меня чаще. Обещаю, будет больно и страшно, – ответил полковник, вспоминая недавний финт любовника.

Довольно ловко Себастьян усадил Джима на стол и сдёрнул его брюки и бельё, нетерпеливо расстёгивая свою ширинку. Мориарти лишь молча наблюдал, смакуя момент предвкушения, испытания в ожидании боли и вторжения, ожидающей его муки и наркотической смеси чувств собственной слабости и зависимости. Бёдра заныли, когда Себ расстегнул свою ширинку и приспустил брюки, выпуская стоящий член. Когда он вклинивался между его ног, Джим сопротивлялся. Сопротивлялся он и тогда, когда в него грубо и с силой ворвались практически на сухую, если только не считать слюну. Сильные руки сомкнулись на пояснице, его резко притянули за бёдра, и чужой член ворвался внутрь, вызывая вскрик. 

Моран ритмично двигал бёдрами, разбавляя приглушенные звуки соприкосновения тел и скрипа стола своими стонами. Он вколачивался сильно и грубо, словно насилуя, беря силой, равнодушно трахая на автомате. В процессе Джим сдался. Он послушно развёл ноги, до боли кусая губы или кожу на руке, но не сопротивлялся и не закрывался. Было бесполезно. 

Б о л ь. Боль делала его живым, утоляя внутренний голод и заставляя скинуть ежеминутное напряжение. Проигрыш ознаменовался тем, что Джим откинулся спиной на стол, распластавшись под любовником и полностью отдав себя ему. Теперь существовал лишь один голос, и лишь одна мысль царила в сознании.

Быть слабее, быть зависимее.

Себастьян знал, что для любовника это лишь игра: с кем ещё Джим мог позволить себе уступить? С кем он мог утолить свои тайные желания, позволить сломать себя всего лишь на ночь, кому мог позволить сделать себя слабым, беззащитным, таким открытым. Тот, кто не испытывает боли, хочет её испытать. Тот, кто не ведает страха, мечтает соприкоснуться с ним.

И всё же ему было больно.

– Хватит? – хриплым голосом спросил Моран, замерев в теле любовника.

В кабинете было темно. Свет они не включали, а за окном уже наступил вечер, но Себ готов был поклясться: глаза Джима были влажными. Эмоциональная разрядка? Вот как этот человек достигает её?

– Да, – тихо отозвался он. – Хватит.

Чувство заполненности в себе было изумительным. Это была болезненная связь, в большей степени для Морана, но и сам Мориарти, порой ощущал что-то похожее на з а в и с и м о с т ь. Затем топил это в себе. Его ум не мог поддаться соблазну этой грубой силы. В своих раздумьях он лишь молча двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее.

Довольно скоро, лежа животом на своём собственном столе, Джим лишь тихо стонал, пока умелые пальцы Морана скользили в нём, растягивая и смазывая. Дрожь пошла по обычно напряжённому телу, и когда пришло время продолжить, Джим послушно прогнул поясницу, подставляя всего себя. И Моран вошёл снова. Теперь он скользил намного легче, менял темп и угол проникновения, заставляя любовника стонать и ёрзать под собой, прося большего. Они двигались, становясь единым целым, и Моран специально не дал любовнику кончить, чтобы тот прочувствовал его силу и его жар. И лишь потом, впервые за вечер дойдя до поцелуев, он рукой довёл Джима до разрядки, наслаждаясь пульсацией его члена в своей руке.

Иногда всё было так. Борьба. Чаще они кидались друг на друга, как хищники. Они бесили друг друга, раздражали, ненавидели, и эта проклятая страсть уничтожала их, испепеляя дотла. 

– Ты тратишь свою гениальность на такие мелочи… – прошептал Моран, стоя у окна с бокалом виски в руках. – Не понимаю, – он поправил одежду, когда как Джим свою полностью скинул. Обнажённый он приблизился к любовнику, обнимая его за шею.

– По этим меркам, твоё дело тоже было мелочью. А вспомни, из какой задницы я тебя вытащил, мистер полковник. 

Сказав это, он прильнул к любовнику, приникая к его губам поцелуем. Моран ценил такие минуты покоя и затишья больше всего остального, потому обречённо обнял гения и прошептал на выдохе:

– Я когда-нибудь прострелю тебе голову.

– Я сам себе её прострелю, – с усмешкой отозвался Джим.

Когда Джим направил пистолет себе в рот и спустил курок, Моран вздрогнул и его глаза изумлённо распахнулись. Веки подрагивали, губы дрожали. Ведь это не могло быть правдой? Это было не по плану. Этого они не обсуждали. Было не больно, стало пусто.

И спустя три года Моран не забыл. Он посещал игорные дома, работал наёмником, но он не забыл о том человеке, который спас его жизнь, а взамен попросил только верной службы. Не забыл, как Джим легко западал на других более умных и гениальных, но как всегда оказывался только в его руках.

Полковника не привлекали мужчины. Он понял это, коротая одинокие вечера за стойкой бара. Джим привлекал его всегда. Себастьян ненавидел этого безумца, ненавидел, но не желал отпускать. Он мучил его, даже находясь на том свете.

Связь до боли.

Связь до самоубийства.

Но с собой кончать было рано, пока жив был Шерлок. Пока дышал Джон и работал Лестрейд. 

Кладбище было пустым в такую погоду.

Если и захаживали редкие визитёры, то они не задерживались у могил, так как ледяной ветер пробирал до костей. Элегантные дамы крепко сжимали руки своих мужей, плакали в расшитые платочки и долго несли всякую чушь, которую считали особо трогательной и забавной. Впрочем, мелко моросящий дождь быстро их разгонял. А ещё их гнал прочь силуэт высокого мужчины с ужасающим шрамом, пересекающим некогда красивое лицо.

Шелест листвы казался особо тревожным сегодня, как нежная, но пугающая музыка симфонического оркестра, а ковёр из опавших листьев то и дело разлетался на сильном ветру. А Себастьян Моран продолжал неспешно курить, наблюдая как мимо него, шарахаясь в ужасе, проходят люди. Они быстро отводили взгляды от изуродованного лица, но тут же начинали шептаться: не сложно было догадаться, кем был объект их разговоров. 

У Джима Мориарти не было могилы, но и Морану не была знакома сентиментальность, как могло бы показаться по ошибке на первый взгляд. Своего рода ритуал, когда бывший военный, сидя на кладбище, глушит негодование спиртным, чтобы на утро взять хорошую пушку и понаделать дыр в голове всех, кто перешёл им дорогу, был практически обязательным, но это не выражало сожаление, или, не дай Бог, скорбь.

Себастьян н е н а в и д е л Джима Мориарти.

Сильный порыв ветра безжалостно трепал его волосы и полы плаща, а мысли того, кто был решительным и жестоким убийцей, были устремлены куда-то далеко от Лондона и всей проклятой дымом и деньгами Англии. Что его бесило больше в прошлом? Безумие Мориарти или его противный смех? Пожалуй, всё вместе. А если прибавить к этому извечную любовь к раздаче команд и прочему (все слышали об этой выходке с короной?), то Моран мысленно плевал прямо на дорогие ковры в доме Мориарти, называя этого социопата ублюдком.

Себастьян н е н а в и д е л Джима Мориарти.

И без этого чокнутого, который пустил себе пулю в рот, когда перешёл черту в своих играх с Шерлоком Холмсом, хотелось воскресить и убить повторно. Всадить в него целую пулемётную очередь, пустить кровь, заставить кричать.

Моран, наверное, отдал бы всё за то, чтобы Джим Мориарти был сейчас ж и в.

Себастьян ненавидел Джима за то, что он умер, бросая их синдикат и всё, что было создано и построено. Бросая всё это в ноги треклятого Шерлока Холмса, которого Моран мог снять один-единственным выстрелом. Но их лидер всё решил иначе, при этом предпочитая так бесславно погибнуть. 

Докурив и бросив непотушенный окурок прямо у одной из могил, Моран допил виски и направился прочь с проклятого кладбища. Этой аудиенции у мёртвых ему хватило, чтобы пробудить в себе ярость, достаточную для того, чтобы начать свою кровавую вендетту прямо с восходом солнца. 

Имя Джима Мориарти ещё окропится кровью всех, кто повинен в его гибели.

Сегодня Моран был самым неприметным человеком из всех возможных. На голову был накинут капюшон от толстовки, поверх наброшен неновый плащ. Брюки были потёртые, а кроссовкам, казалось, уже лет пять, не меньше. На такого никто не обращал внимания, особенно в столь ранее время. Никто бы не запомнил его и не опознал потом, даже если бы захотел. И вот он уже вскоре был на крыше, где его дожидался заветный свёрток. Он уже засветил свой браунинг в деле, теперь же пришло время презентовать его австрийскую любимицу Unique Alpine TPG-1. 

Накануне вечером Себастьян организовал своеобразный дартц. На стене висели фотографии доктора Джона Уотсона и инспектора Грегори Лестрейда. И после трёх брошенных ножей, выбор судьбы пал на инспектора, который постоянно позволял Холмсу встревать не в свои дела. 

Дом, на крыше которого устроился Моран, был достаточно далеко от дома Лестрейда, а план отхода был проработан до мелочей. В своём идеальном видении мира Себастьян снимал инспектора и доктора Уотсона в один день, а, следовательно, надо было поторопиться.

Слышали, инспектор? Поторопитесь.

Наконец-то Грегори Лестрейд показался на ступенях. Он с кем-то говорил по телефону и выглядел привычно обеспокоенным. Оглянувшись по сторонам, словно ощущая угрозу, инспектор не заметил ничего необычного, а палец Морана уже начал давить на курок.

И всё же была в снайперском деле своя доля романтики. Каждая пуля, словно невеста, предназначалась своему избраннику. А он, Купидон, метко и уверенно доставлял «суженную» получателю. И, стоит заметить, редко промахивался. Джим, возможно, оценил бы эту шутку. Сначала промолчал бы, а потом рассмеялся, и только бы он сам один знал и понимал, что именно вызвало у него подобный восторг спустя несколько минут тишины.

Безумие Мориарти было таким притягательным. 

Вообще, сам поступок Морана был подобен такому же редкостному и пьянящему безумию. Каковы были шансы, что его не поймают в городе, где на каждом углу нашпигованы камеры?.. Ничего, пусть смотрят, пусть выслеживают, — именно так решил Себастьян. Он им ещё и средний палец покажет, когда очередь знакомства с пулями дойдёт до родственников Шерлока. А как же без них?.. Себастьян был намерен отомстить сполна. Он собирался отнять каждую жизнь, каждого важного человека в жизни Холмса.

И никакого сумасшествия.

Просто на данный момент он находился на крыше и целится в инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Никакого сумасшествия.

Оружие приятно грело руки. Запах, исходящий от него, был непередаваемым. Солнечные блики играли на стёклах и домах, создавая впечатление маленького фейерверка в честь похорон Лестрейда. Даже ветер стих, чтобы словно не помешать пуле достичь своей цели. Ровно в висок, чтобы была красивая дырка. Инспектор падает, из его руки вылетает телефон, разбиваясь на части… кто-то кричит, на улицах суматоха и паника. Именно так представлял это Моран. 

Себастьян не сразу сообразил, что в кармане у него завибрировал телефон. Чёрт его знает почему, но Моран потянулся к нему, одолеваемый болезненным предчувствием. Имя, высветившееся в адресной строке заставило его вздрогнуть.

Одно краткое: «Не делай глупостей»

Просто, кратко, без лишних расспросов. 

И следом: «Кафе. Чуть правее». 

Моран снова глянул в прицел, перевёл взгляд чуть правее и по его спине пробежал холодок. В небольшом кафе сидел он. В тёмных очках, недорогом неброском плаще, но он. Джим Мориарти. Живой и невредимый. 

Собирая винтовку и покидая крышу, Себастьян ловил себя на мысли, что всё с тем же холодным цинизмом его опять обманули. Как тогда, когда Мориарти опустился между его ног и вызвал помощника Себа. В этот же раз он просто разыграл свою смерть, желая довести Шерлока до края пропасти, но не соизволил успокоить единственного друга. 

Вновь поиздевался, вновь надавил на больное. Уничтожил и раздавил на три долгих мучительных года.

В кафе Себастьян вошёл с браунингом в руке. Спокойно прошёл к столику, за которым сидел Мориарти, пока официантка, с криком выронив поднос, убежала. Другие редкие посетители поспешили разбежаться. 

– Они вызовут полицию, – спокойно сообщил Джим, отрывая взгляд от меню и чашки кофе. Кофе, как в тот вечер.

Но Себастьян был слишком уничтожен изнутри, чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать. Возможно ли было так сильно ненавидеть человека, что хотелось сжечь его заживо? Возможно.

Джим, видя состояние друга, встал и неспешно приблизился, прикасаясь к его холодным губам своими. Поцелуй вышел сухой, как и их зависимость. Некоторые вещи не прощают, рано или поздно подопытный взбрыкнёт против своего мучителя. Нельзя бесконечно долго играть на чужой боли. 

Джим устроил руки на груди Себастьяна и огладил его плечи, когда дуло пистолета упёрлось в его висок. Его это, казалось, даже не смутило. Себастьян часто угрожал ему оружием. Мориарти лишь улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал холодного и решительного Себа, шепча в самые его губы, опаляя дыханием и запахом кофе:

– Накажи меня за все свои мучения, если считаешь нужным, – после чего обхватил руку Морана своей, надавливая на палец, который лежал на курке. – Но разве ты не ощущаешь себя ж и в ы м?

Губы Себастьяна дрогнули, складываясь в ледяную усмешку. Жестокость в его взгляде буквально могла обжигать, рука больше не дрожала. 

Спустя несколько секунд раздался выстрел.

Впрочем, ни крови, ни трупов в кафе не обнаружили.


End file.
